At the Gym Reupload
by Aggy the Awesome
Summary: Commission for barefoot friar


Anger, frustration, stress . . . It all just went away every time Will Stutely finished a good workout. Every step he took while he jogged was a step away from all of the problems he had during the day. Every weight he bench pressed was more weight lifted off of his shoulders. If Will had a choice, he would probably live his life working out and playing football; those were two of his passions that he couldn't go without.

By the time he was done, he felt great. His body was coated in a thin layer of sweat and his muscles burned with satisfaction from the workout. He stood up from the bench and grabbed a towel off of the rack, wiping his face and running it through his reddish-brown hair. His ears twitched as he rubbed behind them and he couldn't contain a contented smile. Wolf form or human form, it always felt good to have that area behind his ears scratched or massaged.

Tossing the towel over his shoulder, Will headed for the locker room with full intent on grabbing his belongings and heading home. He rarely ever stuck around to use the public gym's shower rooms. Even on a night such as that where hardly anyone was there, he didn't care to indulge in the many benefits that membership at the gym offered. He wasn't a shy boy by any means, so dressing in the locker rooms really didn't bother him at all. He just never had a reason to stick around for more than just his usual workout when he could clean up at home.

That particular night, however, he found his reason.

When he entered the locker room, he realized immediately that he wasn't alone. The sound of a locker being opened could be heard loud and clear as he drew nearer to his own. A glance down a row and he saw the familiar face of Allen looking to be putting his stuff away for the night. Will smirked. He had seen Allen running on the treadmill earlier, but never expected the other boy to still be out that late. Weren't elves the type of people who thrived in daylight while werewolves like Will enjoyed the night? He couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Hey, Al, isn't it past your bedtime?" he joked, smirking in Allen's direction. The elf jumped slightly at the sound of Allen's voice, not expecting him to be there.

". . . Will? When did you get here, I thought I was the only one." Allen smiled a little. He couldn't tell if he was happy to see the werewolf or not; Will could be his best friend one moment and another, Allen would be cursing his name. It really just depended on the situation. In that moment, Allen was glad to see him. Just a familiar face was good enough for him.

"I thought elves were supposed to have good senses," Will said, grinning. "I've been workin' out in the weight room all of this time."

Will couldn't help but check out the elf while they stood several feet away, facing each other. Both were shirtless after their workout and Allen's slender, but toned body was enough to have Will staring at every part of him. The elf certainly knew how to stay fit and Will noticed each detail.

Allen must have noticed wear Will's eyes had wandered, for he seemed to get slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden. Clearing his throat, Allen shut his locker and turned away, facing in the opposite direction; he wanted to hide the tiny blush that had suddenly turned his cheeks very warm.

"Um . . . yeah well . . . I just have a lot on my mind." Allen didn't understand why he had become so embarrassed all of a sudden. It wasn't the first time he had been around Will, and it wasn't the first time the werewolf had checked him out. This time was different, though. Allen wasn't quite sure, but he thought that he might be _liking_ the fact that Will was staring at him. He tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Something wrong?" When Will spoke this time, he was standing very close behind Allen, making the elf gasp quietly. Will could sense the elf's emotions; he was nervous, unsure, but didn't seem to mind what was going on. Will wasn't sure of what was going on in that cute little head of his, but he was liking it. "You seem a little tense . . ."

Allen didn't move at first. Having Will that close was making him feel things he had never felt before over another boy. The feelings were alien to him, made him nervous, but he couldn't help but like where it was going. He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. He couldn't let this happen; he wouldn't.

"It's nothing," Allen finally said, opening his eyes and stepping away from Will, going straight for the showers. "I've just had a long day. Thank you for the company, though."

Will watched as Allen walked off, entering one of the private showers. He couldn't see him anymore after that, but he heard the elf turning on the water.

He hesitated. There were so many things that Will could do in that moment, but he wasn't sure if Allen wanted them or not. He could always take a chance and make a move cautiously which would give Allen the chance to tell him to back off. Or he could just run with his instinct and go into the shower with Allen to have his way with him. Either way sounded good to Will, but it wasn't up to him. As far as he had known, Allen had only liked girls up until that point. Certain things he did threw Will off and made him think otherwise, but that was the general consensus.

So why did he want him so _bad_ right then? Why did it feel so _right?_

Allen stepped underneath the warm water and closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of it hitting his bare body. His mind was racing. Why had Will's presence brought out so many feelings? It wasn't anger or frustration; it wasn't spite or anything negative. Having Will around made him feel comfortable, it left him craving more.

A moment later, Allen heard the shower curtain being pulled open and his eyes widened. He spun around only to see Will stepping inside, completely naked.

But the werewolf didn't stop there.

"W-what are you-?" Allen couldn't finish, partly because he was so stunned and partly because Will didn't let him finish. He continued forward, backing Allen up against the wall and placing his hands against the wall on either side of him to keep him in place. Their faces were now only inches apart and Will smirked deviously at him, his eyes boring into Allen's with intent behind them. Allen didn't know what the intent was, but it was making him nervous. His heart was pounding fast in his chest as he looked up at Will with doubt in his eyes. What was this? What was he doing? Even more concerning was . . . Why wasn't Allen stopping him?

"Relax," was all Will said before he moved in close and pressed his lips up against Allen's. The elf's eyes widened as he backed up as far as he could, his head tapping against the wall behind him. He didn't kiss back, unable to do so because he was frozen in shock. His body was extremely tense, and he still didn't move, almost afraid to. He didn't expect this. He didn't even know how to feel about it, but he didn't try to push Will away; he just let it happen. But "relax?" How could he relax?

Will's lips caressed Allen's for a moment before he slipped his tongue inside and began to massage the elf's tongue with it. With both boys' bodies soaking wet, Will's hands moved easily down Allen's torso and then wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. Allen's body slumped slightly, not quite relaxing but sinking into the werewolf's arms. Somehow this felt right, but he still couldn't believe it was happening. He still hesitated to kiss or touch him back, though his hands were itching to touch Will where ever they could reach. Instead, he found himself pressing his hands up against the wall behind them, not budging. He was too nervous and afraid of what was going on to act upon his feelings.

Will noticed that Allen was beginning to relax a little more, even if it was minimal. He decided to encourage him to do so more. He gripped Allen's butt and tugged it closer, pressing their hips together and grinding gently. He could already feel how hard the elf was, whether he wanted to be or not. Will had already been that way, ever since he stepped into the shower to join his friend. There was no doubt that he was enjoying every moment of this. Allen's obvious insecurities had him doubting himself at first, but when he put up no resistance, Will knew that this was right. He knew that he could keep going and Allen would let him do what he wanted.

Allen pulled his lips away for a moment, to speak. "W-what are you doing?" He had finally finished asking the question he meant to say earlier. His heart was racing by now and he stared up at Will with wide eyes, taking labored breaths.

". . . I think we both know the answer to that," Will answered, the smirk still plastered on his face. It only broadened when he noticed that Allen's cheeks had turned slightly pink. "Don't worry. Just let me do all the work."

Allen didn't protest which only encouraged Will to continue. Despite all of the doubt in the elf's eyes, he didn't want him to stop. So Will didn't. He pressed his body closer as he moved one hand to Allen's cock and grasped it gently, his smirk broadening into a grin when Allen squirmed under his touch. Still, there were no protests, so Will moved his hand back and forth to massage him as he leaned his head down to kiss Allen's neck and suck on his skin.

"Ahh . . ." Allen's breath caught in his throat as he tried to take a deep breath, his fingers searching frantically for something on the wall to hold onto. When he couldn't find anything, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Will's neck and clung to him. Each touch and movement made him moan quietly, the feeling so much better from someone else than when he was alone. He couldn't ask Will to stop; he was enjoying himself too much.

Will's lips moved to Allen's chest, nibbling on it in certain places and flicking his tongue across a nipple. Each pleasurable moan from Allen or response from his body kept him going. He was even surprised that it was this easy. He could take him right then and Allen probably wouldn't even try to stop him.

With that in mind, he couldn't resist. He let go and recoiled from Allen just far enough to spin him around to face the wall. Then one hand resumed its hold on Allen's cock while the other wrapped around Allen's torso to pull him close again. He moved his lips to the elf's ear and nibbled on it before speaking in a whisper.

"You sure you want this?" He teased, stopping the motion of his hand.

Allen answered almost too fast. "Yes! Please don't stop," he breathed, setting a hand on top of Will's to encourage him to continue. Will couldn't say no since he asked so nicely, so he continued to move his hand, drawing quiet moans from Allen who reached up and set a hand behind Will's head to pull him closer for a kiss. Will pressed their lips together only for a moment this time, beginning to bend Allen over slowly as their lips locked. It wasn't until Allen was completely at his mercy that he parted from him to stand up straight, keeping the elf bent over.

Allen took deep breaths, his hands pressed against the wall to brace himself. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, but he wasn't against it at all anymore. He was sure he wanted it. Standing there, his body in the most compromising position he had ever been in, he couldn't help but smile just a little, quiet moans escaping his throat as he did so.

Will used his knees to press Allen's legs apart for easier access. He still moved his hand back and forth to pleasure Allen, the elf's grunts and moans only making Will harder and craving more action.

Finally, he could no longer resist.

He positioned himself behind Allen, setting his free hand on the elf's hip to keep him in place. Slowly, he began to thrust forward, pushing his cock into Allen as gently as possible. Allen's breaths picked up in speed and volume and he tried to stand up straight, but Will kept him in place, pushing himself deeper until he was buried to the hilt. Bodies pressed together, both Will and Allen were taking deep breaths now as water hit their backs. Will didn't move at first, almost surprised that he was inside of Allen. It had actually come to this.

"Don't stop," Allen begged, his fingers clawing at the wall in front of him as he waited for Will to keep moving.

Smiling, Will complied with his request. He started to move in and out, his thrusts starting out slow but increasing in speed as time went on. It felt so good, that he found himself pushing in harder and going as deep as possible. Their breaths were in unison and each man grunted in pleasure. Allen occasionally whimpered, but he said nothing to stop Will.

"Ahh, Will I'm . . . 'm cumming . . ." Allen breathed, his body tensing as he felt himself release into Will's hand. Will didn't seem to hear him, for he was still moving his hand in tune with his thrusts which only got faster and more intense. It seemed to last forever, but mere minutes went by before Will finished as well, letting out a cry full of ecstasy.

They didn't move for the longest time, Will holding himself close to Allen with his arms wrapped around him and breathing heavily. Allen's hands were clutching at the tile walls as he slumped against them tiredly. It was all so surreal.

Finally, Will smiled, bending to kiss Allen on the middle of his back before standing and pulling out. He helped Allen stand upright again before stepping under the shower head and rinsing off.

Allen finally turned and looked at the werewolf, admiring his whole body with silent affection. He wasn't sure what to say. After what they had just done, what more could words do?

". . . Maybe we'll see each other again tomorrow," Will said, glancing back at Allen with that smirk of his again. "Same time, same place?" Allen didn't answer right away, just gaping at him in disbelief.

"Uh . . ." The elf was dumbstruck.

"Good. I'll see you then," Will said before pulling open the curtain and stepping out.

Allen couldn't tell what he was more shocked about; how Willl was acting so casual after what had just happened or the fact that he was already looking forward to the next evening.

Maybe it was both.


End file.
